Mystery Girl
by LateValentina
Summary: Detective Jane Rizzoli has always looked for love in all the wrong places and being gay certainly does not help. But what happens when she meets the girl of her dreams.? Will she be able to stay away or is it the other way round.? But this innocent looking creature is not all what she seems to be. Maura Isles has got her own shares of secrets, juicy ones. Reviews are appreciated..
1. Chapter 1

**As this is my first attempt at a story, I could use a little break. So, here it goes. English is not my first language, so try to overlook any grammatical errors.**

Jane Rizzoli woke up with a ringing sound in her head. She wasn't quite sure what to make out of it. Was it because of all the drinking last night or some sort of weird noisy tumor? As she rolled to the other side of her bed, she felt something warm, realizing that Joe Friday must've spend the night at her bed, her panic subsidized. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up before hitting the park for a morning jog.

As she left her apartment, she felt the winds gentle breeze blow across her face and somehow the ringing the sound seemed to wear off. "Works like a charm", she thought. She almost tripped over her untied laces when she noticed a stunning goddess like creature move past her. "Wow", she mumbled. The beautiful specimen must've heard something because she soon turned around and was facing Jane.

"Pardon", the pretty blonde uttered. All Jane could manage to do was stare at those mesmerizing hazel eyes. It took a while for Jane to come back to earth but she managed to do so. She gave her best Rizzoli grin and extended her hand and said "Hi, I'm Jane" and was struck by the melodious voice that came her way "Hello, I'm Maura Isles. It's nice to meet you Jane."

"Likewise, Has anyone ever told you that you're stunning?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Replied the honey blonde.

"Of course", Jane thought. "So you would like to get some coffee?" Jane asked.

"Maybe some other time Jane". She smiled and at that moment Jane knew that she would not want a day to pass by without her seeing that perfect smile.

"Well, then can I have your number"..?

"You better tie those laces Jane, some day they will be the death of you" said Frost.

"Hey, Frost. This is…" and just like that she was nowhere to be found.

"This is what..!?" asked Frost.

"She was just here" Jane cried.

"What are you talking about? I only saw you, I didn't see nobody else".

"Trust me, man. She was RIGHT HERE!"

"I think you may have had a little too much to drink"

"I'm not drunk Frost, I know what I saw".

"Well, if you say so, what was "her name" anyway?"

"Don't say it like that".

"Like what?"

"Like I'm crazy".

"I'm not".

"And I'm the Queen of England".

"Would you tell me already?" Jane made an evil grin. She was aware of what curiosity usually did to Frost and it was not pretty.

"Maura Isles".

"Fancy".

"Shut up".

**Opinions and please don't hold back. I'm here to learn.**


	2. Chapter 2

For the past week all Detective Jane Rizzoli could think about was a certain honey blonde named Maura Isles. It was definitely weird considering the fact that she only knew her name and dreaming about her every single night wasn't exactly helpful. She consumed her mind 24/7 and it was starting to get overwhelming for Jane.

"What is wrong with me? I'm not like this. This is so not me. I need to see a therapist", she thought as she sat at her desk. This went on for about an hour before Korsak interrupted her daydreaming and asked, "Hey Jane, Frost and me are heading down to the coffee shop, do you want something?"

"No thanks I'm not hungry", she replied.

"Ok", said Korsak raising an eyebrow and giving Frost a certain look. A look that says "What's up with her?" to be more specific. Frost just shrugged in form of a response. As soon as they were out of sight, Frost started off by saying, "Man I'm worried about Jane. I've never seen her like this before."

"Tell me about it, what's gotten into her?"

"You mean you don't know" said Frost.

"Know what?"

"She's crazy for this girl she supposedly met last week."

"What? Jane crazy over a girl. Come on, it's Jane we're talking about here. The Jane that's never seen with the same girl twice and what do you mean "supposedly", you think she's lying or something?"

"I don't know man, all I know is that we were supposed to go for jogging and I found her staring into space and when I got there and asked her what's up, she said that "the girl" was just there but somehow vanished."

"That is weird." said Korsak furrowing his eyebrows. Frost nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the bullpen, Jane decided that she's had enough for the day and decided to head home. As she walked down the parking lot, she felt an odd vibe like she was being watched or something. She heard herself yelling "Who's here?", but she got no reply and she was starting to panic as she heard a husky monster like voice say, "Forget her". Suddenly this strange ghostlike shadow just flew past her and made her fall on her feet. Jane had no idea what this creature was and that started to terrify her.

"What are you?" she yelled.

"Oh sweetie, I'm your biggest nightmare" answered the former shadow now formed into a human wearing a black garb with a mask covering her face. "Stay away from her" she repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Jane.

"Do not play smart, it might just cost you your life", and with that, the creature left Jane freaking out in the parking lot and thinking she must've finally lost her mind.

"It was bound to happen with this job", she thought as she got up and got into the car and drove off. She finally got home, had some tea and went to bed telling herself that it was all in her head and there's no way that could've been real.

What Jane didn't know was that the woman that just freaked the living crap out of Jane was a witch. A powerful witch named Constance Isles. Maura's mother to be exact.


End file.
